The missing link
by BobMoffatt33
Summary: Okay, this Fic is about a girl who is accually part of the seiyuu seven that lives in Miaka's world (but it isn't Miaka) and she eventaually makes it to the book world with her friend and runs into nakago (once you see the powers you will know which of th
1. Default Chapter

The cool wind breeze swept acrossed the school yard as the forth block gym class played their game of basketball.  
her brown hair flew acorssed her face as the ball swished through the netting. But she wasn't like everyone else, whenever she was engaged in some sort of sprot or fight a blue simbal on her arm would falsh a bright blue. When she was younger she didn't really think , much of it. But now that she had to wear a tanktop and shorts for gym it always showed and her fellow students would make fun of her.  
"nice shot!" Krista Yuuki yelled clapping for her friend and smiling at her.   
"Thanks." Christy Hongo nodded. Everything seemed so easy for her, liek she could control it with her mind.  
"that's enough for today girls! go change up!" the teacher yelled from the side lines. She pulled Christy off to the side to have a word with her. "Good job today Christy. But i suggest you keep that arm covered.....it looks kind of odd."  
christy was amazed by the teachers comment. "how can you say that? your my teaher! isn't that a little harsh?" Her sign glowed on her arm, as a glare spread acrossed her face. the teacher grabbed her chest and fell to her knees in pain. She screamed as it seemed her heart was being squished. Her life was draining away as CHristy could only laugh.   
The girls came runnign out of the locker room in a frenzy. Not knowing what was going on. The teacher stoppepd screaming and fell over in pain.  
"What happened?" Krista asked her friend a bit nervous. These weird things alwasy happen to Christy whent she is alone wiht someone.  
"i don't know. she just started screaming." christy's voice was cold, and she didn't whipe off the devilish grin on her face.   
A group of girls helped the teacher out of the school yards as the last bell of the day rang. "come on Christy lets go to the libary to study okay." Krista asked a bit nervous.  
"Yeah of course." She followed her friend to the locker room so that she could change.  
-------AT THE LIBRARY-------  
Of course for a libary it was silent. The girls came in laughing which addeda little light to the room.   
"here let's go upstairs"Krista siad pulling Christy up the stairs into the restricted area. "I foudn this really cool book i know you can read, and i want you to read some" Krista laughed, her face was always plastered with a briht smile.   
"okay?" Christy had a questioning tone to her voice as Krista pulled out the book. When she opened the pages dust flew up into the air causing a coughing fit to break out. "okay can you read it?"  
"this is a story of a girl....." Christy began.   
Krista marvled at her friend on how clearly she was able to read the book. It was like it was written right in English. After afew more lines of the book a radiant red lgiht appeared and engolfed the two girls.  
  
A brihgt calm cool light awoke Krista. She found herslef in a bed of fluffy pillows, in a large room. This was defintly not the library. She sat up slowly trying to take as many precautions as possible since she doesn't have the slitest clue of where she could possibly be. She heard Christy talking.   
"What are you talking about? I'm not of this Seiyuu thing!!" She yelled. She sounded fusturated. Krista came running into the room and looked what was going on. Christy was tied up and was on her knee's infornt of this young man sitting in his thrown.  
"WAIT!!! Lave her alone! she is with me!" Krista yelled trying to make her way over to her friend, but was blocked by a baricade of guards.   
"KRISTA!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!??" Christy yelled, she looked as if hse was going to cry. She didn't know what was going on, and why she was being arrested.  
out of no where on of the guards arms snapped back and it released Christy. "I'm sorry Krista." Christy apologized running out of the room still in the ropes.  
"CHRISTY WAIT!!" Krista yelled but the guards stopped her.   
  
  
Christy ran till as for as long as her legs would let her, she colapsed on the ground with a sigh of exsaustion. A pair of feet stood in fron t of her. "we've been waiting for you..." the voice was deep, and that was where she lost consciousness. the man bent down and picked her up gently like she was a porsilin doll and set her in a carage. "lets go." he ordered. the carage jerked forward as they rolled along a stone path. 


	2. Pieces Fitting together

Chapter 2 (please I need to find more time to work on this! I know!)  
  
When she woke she found herself in a comfortable setting. The lights   
were dim and there was a shadow sitting around the table. Christy   
up holding her head a bit confused. The last thing she could remember  
was running away from those men that were trying to capture her for   
being of the Seiyuu seven. the Seiyuu seven. what the hell is going   
on?   
"Where am I?" Christy asked in sort of a daze.   
"don't worry you are where you belong." A tall, strong looking man with  
blonde hair came out of the darkness. "You are known as Suboshi, of   
the Sieyuu seven."   
"Suboshi?"  
"I would have never expected you to be reborn as the opposite sex, your  
brother Amiboshi stayed the same. That is unusual." He put his hand   
on his chin and looked upon her.  
"I don't know what you are talking about! I am Chirsty! I don't know   
who the hell Suboshi is!" She yelled. She held her head in her hands   
as she began to yell in frustration.   
"No need to get all riled up about it. You do belong here. Didn't you  
ever think you never fit in back in your own world?"  
Christy starred at him as she thought about what this man was telling   
her. He was right. Every word that floated out of his mouth and went   
through his head was correct. She never thought that she was one of   
those ordinary school girls. With the blue sign on her arm that was   
obvious. But why hadn't she had some connection to this place. Her   
real home?  
  
  
Krista listened to what the emperor, Hotohori was telling her.. She was  
going to have to fight Christ but she couldn't. she had been   
with Christy along time, and now that they have come to this mysterious  
place they have to be enemies just because of the sign on her friends   
arm.  
"But what does the sign stand for?" Krista asked looking at the emerald  
green haired man. It was obvious that his beauty surpassed everyone's  
in his kingdom.   
"She was born under the sign of Seiyuu. They are our foes. And if you   
take in everything I am telling you , you will become the priestess of   
Suzaku and save this kingdom and you may have the other two wishes for  
your self." Hotohori explained gazing into her green eye's.  
krista thought a minute or too. Should she do this, it will be a huge   
responsibility for her to do. But it would mean getting Christy back   
so she would do it.   
"I will."  
Hotohori raised his arm and all of the tenants came running. Let it be  
proclaimed that the Priestess of Suzaku has come to save us all!" He   
yelled. He could only flash a smile of relief knowing that his country  
would soon be saved.   
  
The tall man revealed himself to be Nakago, the leader of the Seiyuu   
seven. And General of the Kings army.  
"You will be training with Soi. She will teach you how to control your  
awesome power." Nakago said opening up Soi's door.  
"Lord Nakago." Soi stood. She was a tall female with purple hair, and  
she was built, Christy could obviously tell that she was not any other  
women.  
"Train her. This is the last of the Seiyuu seven. But she does not   
know how to use her ability." Nakago's expression remained emotionless.  



End file.
